


too tired to wink

by wilfre



Series: an island on xinareth [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilfre/pseuds/wilfre
Summary: they're laying in the sand when feliks proposes an interesting question.





	too tired to wink

"Do you ever.. wish things were different?"

Chrys blinked.

"What?"

Feliks rubbed at his eye. "I don't know, like.. Do you ever wish you never went on vacation? Never ended up here?"

They both stared at the stars, Chrys searching for an answer. He dug deep into his own brain, thinking it through, _really_ thinking it through..

"I don't know," he answered honestly. He thought some more. "I guess there's like, pros and cons of either situation, right?"

"Which do you think has more pros?"

Chrys scooped up some sand before letting it slip between his fingers. "Well.. Jeez, really scrutinizing me, huh?" He reached over and hit the other man on the shoulder, earning a loud laugh. "I guess they're the same? If I hadn't ended up here, I'd probably be stuck at home being miserable with my mom harassing me. Not completely miserable, though, I'd still have Pandora and Kale. Maybe.. Maybe me and Pandora might've even had kids by now?" He shivered despite the warm night.

"Wow. Weird," he continued. "And with being here, I went through the whole, y'know.." He gestured to the scarred, burnt mess that was the left side of his face. "So that kinda sucked a lot. But hey, I met you, Buck, and Pura, and I'm _far_ away from my mom, and I'm having some new experiences I wouldn't have gotten in my boring old town. So there's that."

He looked over at Feliks, who was still staring (a bit blankly) up at the stars.

"So do you ever wish things were different?"

A pause.

"Some things."

"Like what?"

The harsh sound of waves crashing into the shore.

"Like.. my eye, obviously. Wish that wasn't fucked up, but hey, what's done is done, I guess. And.. the whole hostage thing, even more obviously. And.. I'm not really sure about Pandora. She's definitely happier now, but.. am I?"

Feliks nearly winced. Yeah, Chrys finding out his (now ex) girlfriend started dating Feliks' friend hit him kinda hard. Weird, complicated situation.

Imagine you and your girlfriend getting kidnapped and finding out your girlfriend escaped and was taken in by _your_ rescuer's friend, and then started dating the rescuer and friend's mutual friend after the two of you reunited and decided to take a break because of the tension from the whole.. y’know, kidnapping and hostage situation. Fucked up.

“Eh,” Chrys sighed, “as long as we can still be friends. She’s a cool girl.”

Feliks smiled, looking over at him; now Chrys was focused on the night sky. “Yeah, I kinda wish some things were different too.”

Chrys looked back at him again, meeting his gaze. He cracked a smile as well, utilizing the same question Feliks had used on him just a few minutes before: “Like what?”

Feliks turned back to the sky, sighing and feeling the cooling sand underneath him. The stars gleamed down at them, reflected in the six pupils between them.

“I’ll tell you one day.”


End file.
